NS: Forced Pleasure
by love2be4gotten
Summary: "There are two ways that we can do this. One way is you come with me and obey my every command, the other is I force you to submit to me and make your life a living painful hell. Which will it be?" Mature audience only. Rape.


**A one-shot for my lovelies. :D This is one of my nightmare installments, and I've been meaning to put it up, but I have been lazy as hell. This nightmare only lasted a couple of minutes, or I just can't recall everything that happened, but whatever the reason, this is gonna be a bit short. All I really remember was how it ended, so the whole story is pretty much filler. Haha, so here we go!**

**Warning: as always there is rape in the nightmare series. Maybe some cussing as well...I think this one is a bit graphic, but since I wrote it, I'm probably wrong...In case you don't want to read it, I'll put a warning before the bad things happen, and yes, there are a bit. :P**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story, not the characters...**

* * *

**"There are two ways that we can do this. One way is you come with me and obey my every command, the other is I force you to submit to me and make your life a living painful hell. Which will it be?"**

Those were the last words I heard before I refused both choices and the stupid asshole knocked me out. I had been shopping for an anniversary gift for my wife, but then I met that bastard in an alley way. He stopped me and was asking for directions, then he said _that. _And now I was waking up in a dreary room that was cold as hell despite it being the middle of summer. Eyes widened, I realized the situation. Although I was still a little disoriented, I could see that I was in a sitting position on an uncomfortable floor, my arms pulled above me and chained by my wrists which were attached to a chain that was tied to the wall behind me. My legs weren't tied, thankfully, so I could at least move them. But what good was that when I was trapped like this?

I could look around the room in this position, but even so I was at a loss to where I was. It seemed like a regular bedroom, minus the bed. There was a dresser, closet, and even a window. The window's blinds were pulled shut, so I couldn't tell what time of the day it was. "Finally decided to wake up, huh?" I growled at that familiar voice, it was that guy who had kidnapped me. He looked to be around twenty four or twenty five, definitely only a couple of years older than I was. Fear rose in me when I realized that I was only in my boxers, my body on display for this sick bastard. "What the hell do you want from me!" I snarled at him. My voice cracked a little at the last word due to fear, losing all effectiveness if there was any in the first place. The guy raised an eyebrow and strode over to me. Kneeling in between my legs with a unsettling look in his eyes, he replied, "didn't I tell you I would force you to submit?"

I opened my mouth to cuss him out, but before any of my words could escape my mouth, the bastard pushed his lips against mine, his hand cupping my face. The speed of the action scared the crap out of me, and it was definitely not wanted. I was straight damn it! I struggled against the kiss, but the bastard just placed his other hand against my chest and pushed me hard against the wall. I noticed he seemed to get angry from my lack of response, and the kissing got even more rougher, his teeth grating against mine, and he was shoving his tongue down my throat. I jumped when I had felt his tongue suddenly in my mouth and struggled even more. He didn't seem to notice and continued.

Finally he pulled away, seeing he wasn't going to get any cooperation from me. I gasped in air greedily. "What the hell stupid asshole!" I yelled, pulling against the chains hard enough to make my wrists scream out in pain, and his drool dripping from my mouth, I never felt so disgusted. "You sure are loud aren't you?" I bared my teeth at his remark. That stupid smile on his face, I felt like punching him.

Feeling satisfied with the silence, he moved his head down to my chest, and began to ravage me with his tongue, much to my dismay. His tongue trailed down, swirling around my nipples for a brief second each, before traveling lower. His hot breathe was giving me chills,and him leaving my stomach wet with his saliva really wasn't helping the uncomfortableness. He stopped at my navel, giving it more attention than needed, and began to go even lower until he got down to the top of my boxers. He removed his head from my stomach and replaced it with his hand. He began to nuzzle my neck, and I practically bite off my tongue trying to ignore what was happening near my crotch as I feel his hand slip past my waist band. I try to focus on anything but the fact that my captor's hand was so near my dick.

He started to nip my neck hard enough for me to feel blood trickle down, and I shiver as I feel him lapping the blood before continuing to do the same thing somewhere else on my neck. I feel his hand pulling down my boxers, and I could do nothing as he kept pulling them until they were completely off, revealing everything on me. I felt the obsidian eyed man pick up my dick, and the sharp intake of breath hissed through my teeth at the contact. Biting down on my lip, nearly making it bleed, I tried to ignore the motions of the guy's hand.

"You like that, don't you?" Before I could reject, he stopped his ravaging on my neck and moved his head between my legs once again. I shuddered as I felt the guy's tongue lick across the head of my dick. His head went up to my ear, and I shivered as I felt him breathing into it as he whispered,"you think I'm gonna suck your dick? Hmph. Even though you have nice piece of meat, I don't suck dick." Relief filled me at avoiding that kind of humiliation. He placed his fingers on my lips and ran them over it, he had pretty rough fingers,"you have nice lips, they're so soft." He squeezed them before biting my top lip and said "I wanna feel these juicy lips around my cock. I wanna come all over your face."

***Blow job alert***

My eyes widened at his words and I thrashed wildly, I didn't want to suck another guy's dick! In vain, I tried to turn my face away, my lips shut tight to keep that rapist away from my mouth, but his grip on my face was even tighter. He laughed at my ministrations and I noticed I was sitting in the worst position; facing this creep's cock. As he unzipped his pants, nervousness and amazement rose up, because this motherfucker was big! He was much bigger and thicker than me, I mean he at least looked like 11 inches. "I can't wait to fuck your face" he smirked and I clenched my lips more. It didn't discourage the man though, he pinched my nose and the need to breathe was overcoming. I gasped for air and he thrust in hard, pushing until he completely had his dick in my mouth. I tried to take it out by shaking my head, but he kept a strong grip on my face. The muscles my cheeks were protesting loudly at the uncomfortable intruder in my mouth.

He gripped the back of my hair tightly, "you bite, and I'll fucking wring out your neck." I shivered at the warning. The guy began to thrust in my mouth, rocking his hips around over and over. I could barely breathe, drool oozing out of my mouth, but it didn't bother him."Fuck, you have such a sweet hot mouth." He moaned. I couldn't say anything, and as he started to thrust in and out roughly, I started to gag. Groaning, I began to desperately pull at the chains that held me. I wanted to get away, this wasn't right!

After a few minutes of the violation, I saw that his thrusts started to be more fierce, and he started to clench his stomach. 'No, no, no!' I screamed in my head, I knew what those signs meant. I felt disgusted as he emptied into my mouth, load after load of sticky cum flooding down the my throat, choking me even further as I was forced to swallow. He didn't stop, this guy was still cumming, and when he pulled from my mouth he was cumming on my face.

***End***

I shivered as the last stream flowed, and then hung my head, completely devastated with myself. I stayed completely devoid of movement, numb to anything around me. The guy moved away and put his dick away, the sound of his zipper being pulled up the only noise. I refused to meet his eyes as he spoke, "that wasn't so bad, was it? You ready to submit?"I glared at the ground, ignoring him, until a sharp blow struck across my face, making my cheek sting and eyes water.

He hit me! I raised my glare at my captor's face, his hand raised again, ready to strike a second time. I wanted to kick this bastard's ass so bad, and my glare intensified only to receive that second hit, which was much harder than the last one by a ten fold! My face was burning red, and tears welled up in my eyes. I returned my look to the floor. "Listen carefully. As much as I love your defiance, if you don't obey, it will only get worse. Got it?"

I ground my teeth together, only to find that all his abuse had given me a tender jaw. Another hit struck me, and a tear actually rolled down my cheek. I hadn't cried in a long time, and when I did, it was because I needed to, not because someone was beating the shit out of me. Crying in front of this bastard was humiliating as hell!

"I'm your master understand?"

I bared my teeth and gave him a simple hurried nod 'yes.'

The man smirked, "Good." He gazed hungrily at me, probably calculating what he should do next. "Spread your legs." I gritted my teeth together, ignoring the pain of my jaw. I wasn't going to lower myself to the status of whore, "fuck off." The man frowned, "Fine then."

He got up and went over to the drawer, and took out a long object. What the hell was that? It was too dark to tell. Looking at me, he said, "maybe a little punishment will make you more cooperative." I shook his head wildly when I realized it was some kind of whip in his hand, and shut my eyes tight. I knew what was coming, but when it did come, the pain was much worse than I thought it would be. The sound of the whip whistling through the air before it struck me was nerve racking, and I yelped as the piece of leather struck hard across my stomach. I didn't have to look down to know that a red welt would appear.

The blows struck over and over again relentlessly, growing in force. They moved from my stomach all the way to my thighs and back. What the hell did this bastard want from me? Tears began to rolled down my face, and I did my best to muffle my screams. I knew he could see the welts growing more and more on my body, but he never spoke nor stopped. Tears were freely flowing, and I started to sob, breathing hard as my frame shook every time the leather struck.

Suddenly, the blows stopped. I shuddered hard, my body in incredible amounts of pain. My muscles were sore, and my whole frame shook with the tremors that emanated from my body. He watched until the shaking gradually started to decrease, until I was nearly still, with the occasional shiver shaking my body. The whip hadn't broken the skin in some places, merely leaving long welts, but in other places, blood was evident as it slowly ran down. The welts burned like fire, but I was just happy that blows had stopped. "I'll break you. By the time I'm through with you, you'll be nothing."

I was so completely drained that I barely even heard him. I was still sobbing, although there were no more tears. My vision was blurring, but I could see my captor leave the room through a door, the only exit besides the window. The sound of a deadbolt locking clicking shut rang in my ears. I had no strength left, so I breathed in the thick air and waited happily for the darkness consumed me.

* * *

When I awoke once again, everything was hurting. My arms ached from being raised for so long, my thighs and stomach from being struck, my neck from the abuse it took from my captor's hard bites, and lastly, my jaw from, well I didn't even want to think about that. It took me a second to remember where I was and what had happened. I had been moved to a different room while I had been out cold, but the position I was now in was way worse. I was now on my stomach on a bed, hands handcuffed behind me. My legs were spread wide and tied down, and my ass was raised so that _everything _was in plain view. Unlike the other position, from this one I couldn't see anything. I tried to squirm out of the restraints, only to hear a soft chuckle come from behind me. My captor was apparently in the room as well and waiting for me. Just my damn luck. "Welcome back, have a good nap?"

Remembering his punishment from before, I stiffened. My mouth was now covered, so I couldn't cuss him out like I wanted.

"Are you ready for more fun? Or will you submit willingly now?"

There was no way that I would submit to this bastard. I could hear the man walking around the bed and towards something to the side from where I laid, his steps hardly making any noise. I heard a drawer being opened and then shut, and then heard the man walk back over to me. I felt cold hands on my ass, and I jumped in annoyance and fear. The man continually rubbed, despite my struggling. His hands were fucking freezing beyond belief! One of the hands went missing for a moment, and suddenly came back with a hard slap on my ass cheek. What the fuck! His action surprised the hell out of me, but at least it wasn't too hard. He hit me again, still not very hard. He hit my ass a total of fifteen times, still softly, but by number five, it was starting to hurt, and by fifteenth, I was crying out in pain.

***Rape alert***

The man went back to rubbing simultaneously, until his hand went missing again. Only this time when it came back, it was in the form of a lube-covered finger. He rubbed his finger down my backside, the cold slippery substance making me shiver. He spread my cheeks with one hand even more, if that was possible, and with the other, he rubbed the lube around my crack, getting more and more closer, until finally one finger slipped into my ass up to the first knuckle, and I gasped slightly.

He wiggled his finger around, and clenched my teeth at the sensation, my breathing becoming ragged. This was really uncomfortable as it was, being spread unwillingly, unable to escape, and not being able to yell. The fact that my ass was raised to give him easier access was even worse.

My so called 'master' began to move his finger in and out, making me stiffen even more. A second finger was added in, and my captor started finger-fucking my ass. Soon a third and then a fourth finger was added, which had long ago been hurting, but now was throbbing in excruciating pain, there was a little pleasure, just deep deep down. I wriggled, wanting this guy's fingers out of my ass! He was one finger away from fucking fisting my ass!

Unexpectedly, the fingers were immediately removed, much to my relief, but in a few moments were replaced with the tip of the guy's dick. I shivered uncontrollably and shook my head, remembering the size of his dick. I wanted to yell, but couldn't because of the damn restraint. All that could be heard were desperate muffles of protest.. 'No no no! Please don't, please! I'm not gay, I do not want this!' I shouted in my head. "Calm down, it will feel good in a second," was all he said in response to my reaction as the tip of his dick pushed into me.

Gasping and stammering, I felt the tip of his cock push further up into my ass, stretching it beyond what felt like impossible . There was no way it could ever fit! My ass started to hurting as it was stretched further and further, to the point where it felt like my asshole was on fire. I cried out in pain. 'Please, stop! I don't want to! Please!' I continued to scream in my head to no avail. I squirmed as my asshole was stretched more and more, it felt as if he was going ripped me into two!

Suddenly with a 'pop', the head of his dick went into my ass, and all protests were choked in my throat. I was starting to get hysterical when I felt his dick push further into his ass, inch by inch, until I felt his stomach touch my ass. I was crying by this point; the thought that I was either going to be sick or die filling my head.

He began to pull out and I felt immense relief as the last thing in my ass was the head of his dick, but instead of pulling out all the way like I had hoped, the bastard slammed back in full-speed from head to hilt, and I screamed out in pain. I could have swore I felt something rip inside of me. He began to ram my ass, going a normal-speed, and I cried out, sobbing and stammering for him to stop. I could feel what had to be blood come out of my ass and run down my leg, and again I tried to plea, but it was no use.

After some time, I gave up trying to plea with my kidnapper, and let the tears fall freely down my face. Pain swelled as this guy rammed his tool into my ass, and he moaned lowly to himself. Why the hell was I getting hard? I tried once more to shake him loose, but it only caused him to grab my hips roughly and start pounding full-force, going in from different angles to hit every possible place. "Quit moving. I've been waiting to do this for a long time."

Waiting for a long time? I didn't get to wonder about his words for long as he started to shift me while still thrusting so that he could go in deeper and harder, to the point I was feeling numb and in more pain. I heard my captor grunt, and didn't understand why until it was too late. The bastard thrust in as far as he could possibly go, and let stream after stream of warm sticky cum fill my ass. He pulled out his now soft cock with a 'plop', and I felt cum and blood drip out of my sore ass, and down to my balls and legs, leaving a sticky trail in its wake.

The feeling of cum in my ass was the breaking point, and as I came until it was completely limp again, I collapsed as much as I could onto the bed with the bindings. Sobs continued to wrack my exhausted body, I hated to be this vulnerable, to show this asshole my weak side. I just wanted to go home. That bastard was smirking at my state. I wanted to to get free and kick his ass so bad, I wanted to cuss him out and get free of this damn place, but how the hell could I? He obvioulsy had the upperhand here. I could feel my eyes beginning to shut again, and the darkness almost immediately overcame my senses.

I flinched back awake as the bastard roughly grabbed my hair, "don't sleep yet. We aren't finished here." Not finished yet? He wanted more? I was so fucking tired and didn't even have the strength to struggle anymore. Releasing my hair, he undid the restraints on my wrists and legs, and relief filled me at no longer being in that painful position. He rolled me roughly over onto my back, and studied my naked state.

All of a sudden he was on top of me, whispering in my ear, "I'm going to fuck you until you're dry." He was heavy, and his skin was warm, it was all wrong and every part of my being screamed to struggle. His hair brushed against my forehead, giving me goosebumps, and his dick was once again pressed up against my ass. I couldn't move, I didn't want this. It was too much and I wanted it to stop. "I want to hear your voice, scream for me." My captor purred, removing the cloth from my mouth.

"Fucking stop this! You're fucking sick!" I yelled angrily, finally able to speak. He struck me across the face hard enough that I felt blood trickle from my mouth, "shut up." I thrashed about, but he ignored me and just kept rubbing against me, biting and sucking my neck like he had done before.

I tried to move, but he pinned me down by the wrists and held me there. He was a lot heavier than I was but it was his voice that had made me more or less stay still. "Stop resisting." His icy tone made my blood freeze, and his gaze made me feel more afraid then anything else in the world. There was something nogstalic about it, something deathly familiar. All I could do was shake my head wildly and tell him "no, no, no" over and over, though it was pointless.

He used his legs to push my legs wider apart. "Don't be afraid. This is a natural physical thing." His grip on my wrists tightened, and all I could do was watch helplessly as he pushed the head of his dick against my hole. It was just as painful as the last if not more, and I clenched my teeth warily. I didn't have enough strength to fight. I struggled as much as I could as he breached my ass with his head before pushing the entire thing in slowly.

He was smooth and slow when it came to getting in, but once he was in, he started to fuck me hard. I let out a strangled cry at the ferocity of the bastard's pushed my legs as far apart as they would go, and held me roughly down onto the bed. As he wriggled around, I uttered a pained gasp as his cock slicked with the blood and semen from the last rape slid in and out of me. He lowered his whole body weight on me and drove deeper in, over and over again.

His ass was thrusting as he shoved his dick into me hard and deep, he was literally _pounding _my ass now. Sweat was coming out from both of us, and my ass was burning. "Please, I don't... ahh... I don't like it- Ahh! Please, get it out! Get it out of me! Pleease... aaaAAAHH!" A scream tore from my throat as an especially deep thrust stretched my hole in a different way, sending a whole new kind of jolt of pain into my ass. My pleading only seemed to be turning him on more, and I was shaking wildly as I was getting bounced up and down hard. I could barely breath from the strain of being violated twice in a row.

I could hear his breath was beginning to turn ragged. He thrust in a few more time, getting shaky. He removed his hands from my wrists and gripped my shoulders in a vice-like grip and thrust in one last time before releasing. He pulled himself out of me so hard I yelped, his cum streaming the whole way out.

***End***

"I swear I'm going to kill you! Why the hell would you do this?" I sobbed pissed off, the whole ordeal taking its toll on my body. I pulled my legs and arms close to my stomach, lying in a fetal position. I was tired, I just wanted to close my eyes and forget this had ever happened. He gazed at me darkly, no remorse or any other feelings on his face, "why? There isn't a reason. It is simply because I can." There was a sadistic look on his face, and it caused shivers to run down my spine.

Because he could? What the fuck? This guy was sick! My stomach was uncomfortably warm, and there was even more blood and semen dripping from my abused hole. I was sticky and tired, and annoyed as hell, but it was fear that clouded my head the most. "Please just let me go home," I pleaded desperately, "I'm not gay!" "Your body says different." Was the smug response.

"Please, I have a wife and kids! Pl-" "Silence." I shut my mouth at his icy glare that pierced through me. He reached forward and lifted my chin with his hand to look at his face, "if I chose to let you go, it will be in a body bag. I have no intention of letting anyone else have you." His words sent angry tremors through my body, I was tired and scared, but I was also irritated as hell! "What the hell is your problem! Why the fuck would you kidnap and violate me, I don't even fucking know you!"

I flinched as he dug his nails into my chin, "you may think I don't know you, but I do. I'd tell you to go ask Sakura, but you are in no position to do that." "What the hell are you talking about? What's my wife have to do with anything?" I growled with half lidded eyes. My vision was dimming again, and I was probably hallucinating because I could have swore my captor's eyes were turning red! I had no strength in me to stay awake. Pain filled me, and being raped twice in a row was killing me inside. I could still feel the blood and semen coming out, it was sickening. "You don't remember me do you? Look at my face carefully." Despite the overcoming feeling to sleep, I did as he said and studied his face. My eyes widened as his face did in fact begin to look familiar, "you're-"

* * *

"Mommy!" The young boy cried irritably. The pink haired mother sighed, "what is it?" "When is daddy coming home!" Sighing again, she rubbed her head, "I don't know Naruto, now go take Gaara and go with your grandma. Mommy's going to go look for him, ok?" The blonde nodded and, taking his younger brother's hand, dragged him towards their grandmother's home.

"Sakura, you ready? I have to be somewhere in ten minutes you know." Sakura nodded at her friend who was waiting impatiently in the car, "I'm coming Ino, just wait." Climbing into the car, she sighed, placing her bag onto her lap. She sat back for a couple of moments before pulling the seat belt across her lap. "So where to?" The blonde asked. "To that civics center that just opened downtown."

Ino nodded and began to drive. They sat in silence, each not even attempting to engage in conversation. Every couple of minutes, Ino would give a sideways glance to her friend, but would remain silent. Finally, Ino sighed, "Sakura, I-" A shrill sound cut her off, and Sakura pulled out her ringing cellphone. "Hold that thought," was all the pink haired girl said before answering her phone. "Hello? ...Yes...I understand. I am on my way right now...Bye."

She hung up quickly. "Was that him?" Sakura nodded, "yes, he was making sure I was on my way with the stuff." The blue eyed girl shook her head, "Sakura, I just don't understand how it came to this. Couldn't you have just talked to-" "Ino. Please. It isn't any of your business." Ino sighed, "is that guy at least taking care of Kyuubi? He isn't hurting him, is he?" She scoffed, "I don't know, and I really don't care. Stop right here, this is the place." Ino shook her head in disappointment and pulled over. She watched sadly as her best friend got out of the car and walked into the alley, the destined meeting place right by the civics center.

As Sakura turned into the alley, she could already see the man there waiting. She kept walking towards him before stopping four feet shy of him. "So you really did show up." The obsidian man stated. Clearing her throat, she dug into the bag she was holding, "here. I've brought it just like you have asked." He cocked his head and observed her movements cautiously before stepping forward. "I really can't believe would go through all this trouble. What would Lee say? And your kids? I wonder how all your friends will react once they find out." He teased. "Shut up. You're the one who agreed to help me! So you are part of the blame too."

He smirked, "fine. I'll take some of the blame, but remember, you're the one who took the money. Your husband will be hurt once I tell him the truth. About everything." Sakura shrugged, "tell him. He isn't my problem anymore. Here. His birth certificate, drivers license..." He watched as the pink haired girl handed him all the papers that belonged once to Kyuubi. "And you erased everything too I presume." She nodded, "it's like he was never born." "And what about his family?"

Sakura shrugged, "the only close family who would notice him missing is me and his two kids. He wasn't always the social type so he didn't really have any friends, but you already knew that." He smirked, "so these are all that are left?" He waved the things in his hand. Nodding, she turned away, "that's it." She started to walk away.

"Don't you want to know how he is doing? She stopped, but didn't turn back. "I couldn't care less." He smirked as he watched her walk calmly away.

* * *

It was so boring here alone. I sighed for the umpteenth time. "Better than being raped." I muttered as I stared at the ceiling. After my captor revealed himself to me, he got up and left, but not before telling me I was welcome to use the shower. Which I gladly did, and luckily he actually left me clothes to wear. I had almost fallen asleep in the shower, it had been difficult to even stand. As soon as I had finished, I laid down on the bed, but not before first removing the sullied covers, and had fallen asleep immediately. After I had woken up, he still had not returned. I really wanted to leave, but every damn door was locked shut. The only place I could go was the room that I was laying in, and the bathroom that was connected to it.

I wonder where my kidnapper had gone? I still couldn't believe it was_ him_. I hadn't seen him since we had graduate college together, and I really never wanted to see him again. I had known Itachi since diaper days, and even then he had been a smug bastard. Now that I thought about it, him doing this wasn't so surprising. Although he had never touched me in the past, he had attempted. That alone was why I had done my best to part ways with him after college. I had even gone through the trouble of moving away from all family and friends and starting anew, and because I had done that, I lost all contact with them. It seems it was all in vain though since he had found me anyways.

I stiffened and my blood ran cold as I hear the sound of a locking clicking open. I sat up and stared at the only closed door in the room, and felt more and more nervous as I watched the door knob turn open. I glared as best as I could at the bastard, who in return gave me a smirk. "What's wrong? You don't seem happy to see me." I growled, "who the fuck would?"

He gave a light chuckle, "that isn't nice, especially since I went through so much trouble for you." "So much trouble? No one told you to fucking kidnap me!" He shook his head, "that isn't what I'm talking about." I gave him a confused look, but before I could ask, he tossed me a bundle of papers. "What the hell is this?" I snarled as I looked at the mess of papers. There were bills and letters, even my birth certificate? Why the hell, no how the hell did have this? "That is the proof of your existence."

The proof of my existence? "How did you get-" "Your wife gave them to me." My wife? Again he mentions my wife. What the hell did she have to do with any of this. "I think it is only fair you know the full truth." I looked back at him, "what truth?" He seemed to be enjoying himself, and it pissed me off! "The truth that your wife has been cheating on you for the past six years. And it wasn't with the same guy each time." "What are-" "Did you really think that your first son was yours? He looks nothing like you or her. That kid's father is actually a friend of mine, that is why I know. Your second kid may not even be yours either. It isn't like you are the only red head in this town." I couldn't believe what I was hearing! "My wife would never cheat on me! She is very faithful and I trust her."

He let out a dark laugh, "well that is really too bad. You were always one to make bad decisions." I was getting angry, "and why is that?" "Because she sold you to me." My eyes widened, my wife _sold _me? "You're lying," I growled. Itachi smirked before stepping towards me, "have you ever known me to lie?" I swallowed, he was right. For as long as I've known him, he never lied. He had always been the one to break bad news without remorse, he was just that straight foreword. That heartless.

"How much?" "Twenty two thousand dollars." He replied easily. Damn. That was a lot, but then again, that was just pocket change to someone as rich as Itachi. I was almost afraid to ask, but I need to know, "who?" I shivered under his calculating gaze, and I thought he wasn't going give me the benefit of an answer. "Your coworker, Lee." I clenched my fists, Lee? We had had dinner with him a couple of times, and I had been glad that he and Sakura had hit it off right away. Apparently they hit it off too well. Even my kids had taken to him.

I jumped as Itachi grabbed my face and lifted it to look at his eyes. They were flashing dangerously, and turning a tinted red, a trait that I remembered had only happened when he was either really angry or really excited. "You shouldn't think about her anymore. She has moved on, and because she has, you are now mine." I narrowed my eyes at him and tried to push him off me, "you're fucking sick! I don't want you to even touch me!" That smirk didn't leave his face as he moved in closer to my face, and I shivered as I felt his tongue travel from my chin to my ear, a long wet trail being left behind. "I don't care. As long as you're mine and by my side, I will never let you go. I love you Kyuubi."

* * *

**Yay! Done! Haha, so much rape! Oh, someone messaged me asking if, since these are my nightmare series, if it was me getting raped. Well the answer is no. It is actually characters that I can never identify, so I don't even know the gender. Sorry...**

**Sorry for making Kyuubi the bitch, I just love reading fanfics with him getting dominated! **

**Well, be sure to review. And if you all that the kidnapper was Sasuke, I will applaud you because it was, but I really wanted to try something different. So sorry to disappoint, and another apology if it sucked. Well, Ja Ne my lovelies, until next time!**


End file.
